La princesa de sangre
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: -Oye ¿Has escuchado de aquella leyenda?. -No. - Aquella donde si te encuentras a una chica vestida como una princesa te hará una pregunta "¿Tienes una princesa a tu lado?". - ¿Que a pasado con aquellos que se han encontrado a esa princesa? - Nadie sabe... / La historia de un chico que le contesto a aquella chica sin saber de la maldición que desato.


Hola a todas... miren lo que encontré... esta historia la escribí como un año, estaba hecha un asco así que la re escribí, lo escribí después de leer el manga "Ibitsu" (No recomendado para sensibles) me inspire en eso y ¡Taran! salio esto...

Este es un fic de solo 3 capítulos, a lo mucho 4, quiero aclarar que este es una historia de "Horror" con un ligero romance, crimen y misterios, también debo aclarar que soy fan de "Shintaro Kago" y "Junji ito"... pero soy una chica con algunas ideologías románticas y amante del amor obsesivo...

Esta historia es un Nathaniel x Evangeline (Mi OC favorito)

Están advertidos que esta historia aunque parezca que no tendrá un final feliz lo tendrá... a mi manera.

Sin mas les dejo el fic.

* * *

La princesa de sangre.

By: Evangeline Darkness.

Capitulo 1: La leyenda.

.

 _..._

 _._

 _-Oye, ¿Has escuchado aquella leyenda urbana?_

 _-No, ¿Cuál?_

 _-Aquella donde dice que si caminas en la noche y te encuentras a una chica en una esquina, esta estará vestida como una princesa inglesa pero llena de sangre y esta te hará una pregunta: "¿Tienes una princesa a tu lado?" dicen que dependiendo de lo que contestes reaccionara diferente._

 _-¡Qué miedo! ¿Realmente ha pasado algo así?_

 _-Bueno… dicen que una princesa estaba enamorada del príncipe del reino vecino pero este solo jugo con sus sentimientos, la humillo y la mato, sus padres estaban tan destrozados que buscaron a un brujo en una noche de luna roja, ellos querían a su hija como sea, al parecer lo logro… pero no de una manera deseada…_

 _-¿Sabes cuál es el nombre de la princesa?_

 _-No, solo quienes la ven lo saben…_

 _-Así que… "La leyenda de la princesa de sangre"_

 _-Así es…_

.

…

.

Nathaniel Diamont era relativamente un chico normal de Francia, su familia era de clase media alta, su padre trabajaba en una empresa muy importante como Vice presidente, su madre era una ex modelo y ahora es una gran diseñadora, él estudia en la universidad de Criminología de Francia mientras que su hermana melliza es una modelo juvenil muy reconocida.

Vivía en unos departamentos cerca de la universidad, la casera era una mujer muy estricta y pesada, siempre gritando y con un irritante perro que siempre intentaba morderlo a él o a cualquiera que no fuera su dueña.

Nathaniel tenía una novia preciosa llamada Melody que también iba a su universidad aunque a una carrera distinta, ella estudiaba medicina forense. El rubio realmente quería a su novia pero está a veces lo hostigaba… él sabía que ella solo escogió esa carrera por él, ella le tenía pánico a la sangre y los órganos le enfermaban, solo lo hizo para poder estar más cercas de él.

Molody Morgan era la amiga de la infancia de Nathaniel y desde entonces a estado enamorada de él, le había costado muchísimo trabajo que el rubio la quisiera más que una amiga, la rechazo muchas veces pero ella no se rindió, se esforzó para poder alejar a toda mujer que quería algo con dobles intenciones con él,

Tantos años para poder ser la mujer perfecta para él, tantos años de estar a su lado esperando, tantos años de amarlo en silencio por fin había dado frutos.

Nathaniel aún se preguntaba si era buena idea…

.

…

.

-…Entonces Steve cogió el bisturí y le abrió el estómago ¡Fue tan asqueroso! Casi vómito y el insensible me dijo que era una débil llorona…

-Melody, estas estudiando para abrir cadáveres, se supone que harás eso un montón de veces como para que vomites – comento Nathaniel fastidiado escuchando a su novia quejarse.

-Bueno si… pero aun así… ¡De todas formas! – cambio de tema rápidamente. – Mis padres quieren que vayas a casa a cenar – dijo ilusionada.

Nathaniel gimió para sus adentros, los padres de su novia prácticamente le estaban exigiendo que le diera a Melody el anillo de compromiso, él no quería casarse, aun no.

-Melody… ya hablamos es esto – dijo algo molesto.

-Pero Nathy, ya tenemos dos años saliendo ¿No crees que ya es hora de que comencemos a planear nuestra boda? ¡Es decir! Es más que obvio que estaremos juntos para siempre.

" _Juntos para siempre"_

"… _Juntos para siempre"_

"… _siempre"_

" _siempre"_

 _-"Oh joder… no"_ – lloriqueo frustrado… esa era la faceta que odiaba de su novia. – Estamos en mitad de los estudios Melody, deberías concentrarte en tus estudios, pronto comenzaras con tus prácticas y pasaras muchas horas en un laboratorio lleno de muertos esperando por ser abiertos.

La castaña palideció de golpe ante eso… ella odiaba su carrera pero lo hizo para poder estar con Nathaniel.

-Bu-Bueno… pe-pero en cuanto nos casemos todo estará bien porque yo me quedaría a cuidar de nuestros hijos en nuestra casa– contesto un poco más respuesta.

-Espera ¿Hijos? – pregunto shokeado, el a diferencia de Melody, le encantaba su carrera, desde que era niño amaba las novelas policiacas y conforme creció decidió dedicarse a eso, él quería terminar su carrera y crecer como persona, superarse, viajar y enfrentarse a cientos de casos por el mundo, él tenía un gran futuro… no lo quería cambiar a una vida monótona con un trabajo simple, una esposa esperándolo con la cena junto a un montón de niños.

-¡Sí! De hecho ya tengo los nombres, mira el primero será un niño y se llamara…

-Espera un momento Melody – la interrumpió molesto mientras se frotaba las cienes. – Melody está yendo muy rápido… yo no estoy seguro de querer casarme mucho menos de tener hijos.

-Pe-pero yo sería una buena madre y seria la esposa perfecta yo te haría feliz – dijo destrozada ella quería casarse y tener una familia con él, quería estar con él por siempre.

-¡Basta! –exclamo molesto. - ¿En serio es lo que quieres? Ser un ama de casa normal ¿No quieres trabajar? ¿No tienes ambiciones? ¿Sueños?

-…Tu eres mi sueño – respondió sin más. – No necesito nada si te tengo conmigo.

 _-"Esto está mal"_ – se dijo así mismo asustado… eso ya no era normal. – Melody ya basta… siendo sinceros ya no creo poder seguir con esto…

-¡¿Qué?! – grito alterada y asustada. – Nathaniel… estas bromeando, no juegues así…

-No estoy bromeando… esto ya no me gusta Mel, esto está mal – contesto mientras se ponía de pie de aquella mesa de la cafetería de la universidad.

-¡Espera Nathaniel! ¡Yo soy tu princesa, soy mujer ideal, nacimos para estar juntos! – comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de los demás. - ¡Nadie te amara como yo! ¡Solo yo puedo hacerte feliz!

-¡Basta Melody! Ya no puedo más con esto… terminamos…

Sin más el rubio salió de la cafetería dejando atrás a una destrozada castaña con sus sueños e ilusiones desde niña rotos.

.

…

.

-Oye Nathaniel ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? Digo, Melody estaba muy mal cuando te fuiste.

-Cállate Jean, tu no viste como se comportó después… esa chica está loca, no sé cómo la soportaste Nath.

-Creo que por eso mismo rompió con ella Kyo.

-Eso mismo Sore.

Nathaniel suspiro mientras veía a sus amigos, a ellos los conocía desde que entro a la universidad…

Kyo Takumi era un japonés que estudia artes en su universidad, lo conoció el primer día y desde entonces son amigos, era un poco sarcástico y con un mal sentido del humor pero era muy fácil ponerlo en buen humor.

Jean Bellchimis era un alemán en la carrera de Físico Matemático, todo un nerd pero muy atractivo, él era 100% gay y era el novio de Sore, se hicieron amigos gracias a Lorena, su amiga que estudia artes junto a Kyo que es su novio.

Sore Perdadore era un danés en la carrera de Criminología como él y era su mejor amigo, se conocieron gracias a un libro que era de su autor favorito, ambos lo cogieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a pelear por él, al final ninguno obtuvo el libro pero consiguieron un nuevo amigo después se enteró de que es el novio de Jean y desde entonces ambos lo molestan.

Lorena Ferres Ryo era una chica mitad francesa y mitad inglesa, estudia artes junto a Kyo y es su mejor amiga, a ella nunca le gusto Melody, desde que se volvió amiga de Nathaniel, Melody se las arreglaba para hacerle la vida imposible para alejarse de él, las cosas se calmaron cuando comenzó a salir con Kyo pero aun así no la soporta.

-Pero Nathaniel ¿Estás seguro? Noy hay nada más peligroso que una mujer despechada…

-Gracias por los ánimos Lorena… pero realmente comenzaba a darme miedo su posesividad… quería que me casara con ella.

-Ufff… lo siento amigo pero no te imagino casado con alguien que no sea un libro.

-Muy gracioso idiota…

-Bueno ya, mejor vamos a clases, al final iremos al bar que está a unas cuadras de aquí y listo, Nathaniel celebrara su nueva libertad.

-¡A celebrar por eso!

-Siento que debí de haber hecho algo realmente malo como para que me esté pasando esto.

-No te quejes gatito, al menos alégrate de que nos tienes a nosotros para animar tus aburridas tardes.

-Aja…

.

…

.

Al final salió con sus amigos a aquel bar, al final acepto las copas que sus amigos le ofrecían, al final acepto unirse al estúpido concurso de beber más que propuso el idiota de Jean, al final termino tan borracho que no supo como pero termino caminando hasta su casa a las 3:00 de la noche.

Nathaniel caminaba apoyado en las paredes de la calle para poder llegar a su departamento, a una cuadra antes de llegar había un callejón sin salida, siempre oscuro, aun de día estaba en penumbras, nadie entraba ahí porque simplemente nadie en sus 5 sentidos entraría a un lugar donde la mala vibra da todo su oscuro esplendor, pero Nathaniel no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y eso lo demostró en cuanto se adentró a aquel callejón.

Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro, no se podía ver nada, comenzó a tropezar con todo lo que le pasaba por enfrente.

Finalmente termino en el suelo pues su cuerpo no había reaccionado, no fue por el frio que logro reaccionar y bajarle un poco la borrachera. Confundido miro a su alrededor, logro visualizar la luz en el inicio del callejón pero de ahí no veía más que obscuridad, intento acostumbrar a su vista pero no veía nada, nada hasta que vio en frente suyo y vio una silueta, un grito de terror se ahogó en su garganta por el susto.

-Pobrecito… un gatito se a perdido – murmuro la voz que sonó fuerte por el eco del callejón, su voz era suave, femenina, dulce y tranquila. El rubio se permitió relajarse ligeramente pensando que tal vez una chica había ido a ayudarlo.

-H-Holah, y-yooh me eh perdido… ¿Me ayudarías a-a lev-levantar…me? – pregunto con algo de dificultad.

-Claro que si… - respondió mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a ponerlo de pie.

Nathaniel sintió como unas frías y algo huesudas manos lo sostenían, sintió un ligero escalofrió pero pensó que se trataba del frio del invierno que se acercaba cada vez más.

-Gracias… eres muy linda - murmuro mientras caminaba hacia afuera del callejón.

La chica se detuvo ligeramente ante el alago para después seguir caminando.

-¿En verdad te parezco linda? – pregunto algo tímida pero feliz.

-Sih…muuuy linda… - respondio pero alegando al hecho que le ayudaba a caminar pues no podía verla por la oscuridad, pero su voz era muy hermosa.

-…Ne… ¿Tienes una princesa a tu lado? –pregunto de pronto antes de llegar a la zona que comenzaba a iluminarse el callejón, Nathaniel logro ver un poco el traje de la chica, era un vestido un poco pomposo, tal vez venia de una fiesta formal.

-¿Princesa? – pregunto de regreso intentando hacer memoria- ¿Te refieres a que si tengo novia? No, no la tengo…

-¿En serio?... ¿Puedo ser yo tu princesa? – pregunto mientras llegaban al final del callejón, Nathaniel miraba hacia enfrente ignorando a la chica pero escucho ligeramente la cuestión.

-Si, en serio – respondió pero la primera pregunta no a la segunda.

En eso Nathaniel se giró para ver a quien lo había ayudado y se fue literalmente de espaldas…

Una chica en la entrada del oscuro callejón, con un vestido estilo princesa europea antigua roto y lleno de suciedad y sangre, su piel era griseada y pútrida con carne podrida cayéndose y con gusanos en algunos agujeros, le faltaba su ojo izquierdo donde se podía ver un gran ciempiés salir de ahí y recorrer su rostro, su cabello largo que al parecer antes era rubio ahora completamente negro con algunos esqueletos de ratas.

-Soy, tu princesa… y tú eres mi príncipe… - dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce que no hizo más que perturbar al chico que al final no pudo más y se desmayó…

.

...

.

La pesadilla apenas comienza...

* * *

Eso es todo chicos...

Espero que les guste.

No se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo pero veré que puedo hacer.

Nos vemos fans del terror.


End file.
